···A Fantasy Too Real···
by Goky Felidae
Summary: Chapter 7! Plot thickens. Irvine, Zell, Selphie...Love triangle? What's up with these new GF's? MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! READ IT and then review.
1. Chapter 1

meow Ok, this is my first fanfic ever, so it's a good thing I know FF8 in and out. (no this is not a challenge, but if it was I would win) :D Anyway, I'm looking for reviews, and don't hold back, I'm a strong girl!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places in this fanfic, but I do own a pie, and that pie is good. Thank you. (hey, it was worth a shot).

Here's the storyline-

After Ultemicia's defeat, all of the GFs were leveled up so much, that they started getting out of hand. They themselves did nothing, but everyone who owned a GF was starting to forget things that happened only a week ago. Considering the fight was over, they decided to put the GFs in a safe place, somewhere they would not be disturbed. They hid the GFs with the Elder in Shumi Village, and continued with SeeD life. The rebuilt Trabia Garden was up and running, but they were kind of jealous that all the other Gardens were mobile. Balamb, out of the goodness of their hearts, gave Balamb Garden to the Trabians, and repositioned theirs to the Ragnarok. Trabia Garden was given to the Shumi people as a trade for protecting the GFs. They had two ports custom built into the southeast and southwest corners of the Ragnarok in which the new Trabia Garden and Galbadia Garden could link on to, creating a new, solitary garden. In their new system, at the start of every SeeD year, the Gardens would break apart and venture to their homeland to pick up any SeeD trainees, then link back together around Fisherman's Horizon. Then, throughout their year, Ragnarok's auto pilot took them from town to town where graduated SeeDs would put on a little show with GF holograms, and talk about their services, and ask of any problems lately. This also served as a time where students got field-trips to all these places. Um, that's pretty much it. ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 1

Squall had looked everywhere for Rinoa- well, accept for the classrooms, but why would she be in there? He walked by the Lecture Hall (Ragnarok flight seats) where a tall, dark haired woman was teaching a unit on military strategy. Before Squall could dart out of the doorway, she called to him-

"Ah, mister Squall, so glad you could fit us into your heavy schedule- thirty minutes late!" Squall made his way to the front of the room, staring at the floor beneath his feet. Has it always been such a vile color?

"Sorry Instructor Xu, must have slipped my mind," Spouted sarcasm from the brunette soldier with a scar down his elegant face. At the moment, he regretted it deeply.

"Well maybe a forgetful SeeD should "forget" to get his paycheck this week?" Squall hung his heavy head, and mumbled- _Sorry, Instructor Xu. _The classroom burst into giggles at seeing the strong Squall be whipped to shape so easily. As he prepared to defend himself, a short, spunky girl in a little yellow dress ran in, flipped hair beating her cheeks as she panted.

"Squall! It's Zell! You have to come now!" She grabbed his wrist with both hands, and pulled back, heels digging into the ground. "Sorry Instructor, it's urgent!"

Squall stumbled forward, following the brunette out of the intrigued classroom. They turned left and ran making so much noise, heading straight to the Trabia Garden's cafeteria (Previously Balamb). The girl slowed to a walk and strolled over to the table where a dark haired girl in a blue overcoat, jacket type thing. Her grin reached from ear to ear as the other girl pushed Squall into the chair. Of course, Rinoa would be the one to plot the great escape.

"Thanks Selphie," thanked the dark haired girl across from our black-leather wearing hero. "Happy to help…" she put her elbows on the table and twitted her eyelashes at the two- "…if it's for _love_." She plopped into the chair beneath her and stared at the two, fingers interlaced. Neither of the others had the heart to tell Selphie to leave. Squall sighed and put his head on the table. She was hopeless.

"Whadya mean, there's no hotdogs left! I'm like the only person here! It's six o'clock in the friggin morning, and there's NO HOTDOGS LEFT! You people sicken me!" The tall, blonde guy stormed over to the table and slammed his gloved fists on the table. Squall looked at his watch- 6:13 pm. Feeling the sudden urge to tick him off, Rinoa pointed her finger at his face, "Zell, your pen is smearing." "IT'S NOT PEN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE!" he stood up, cranked his head, and started punching at the air away from them, mumbling profanities. Worriedly, Selphie stood from the table, and ran around to the back of Zell, and hugged him tightly. He stopped punching, and his face began to turn back to its regular color.

"Sorry, babe, just got a lot a anger in me right now. Come to my dorm and I'll tell you about it, it's kind of private."

Squall re-averted his gaze to his beautiful Rinoa. "Ya, us too, I need to talk to you about something."

_Am I ready for this? I need this, but will she want it? I don't want to hurt what we have, but…_

PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter after hmm. Five reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, you've asked for it. Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this one. I like it better than the last one, but theres a bit o' romance in it for those of you who that sickens. Also, male hormones become apparent here... Anyway, review this one too if you can. Enjoy!

Note to readers: I have not quite yet finished the game yet, I am presently searching for a Malboro so I can get some Malboro tentacles. The strategy guide STRONGLY suggests I need Squall's most powerful weapon to face Ultima Weapon, plus I think it would be foggin awesome to have a weapon that can do 10,000 damage, but I need a few more things first, so I'm not going into Lunatic Pandora yet. SO! I'm not sure exactly what happens when the story is over, but I know alot of what happens because of the guide

Zell and Selphie

Zell lay his arm over Selphie's shoulders and Selphie wrapped herself in it, head laying against Zell's shoulder. Zell led the way back to his dorm and lay back on his bed stretched out, releasing the stress of his day. Selphie had run into his bathroom and grabbed a rag. She soaked it with water and carried it out, dripping on the used carpet. She pounced onto the bed and smothered Zell's face with the rag, rubbing the black on his face with an eccentric grin. Zell flopped about at first in panick, but Selphie pulled the rag off examening his face. Zell had a shocked look on his face.

"See? Pen would smear." grinned Selphie, and she leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. On man's instinct alone, Zell looked down her tight yellow dress, then punished himself for doing so, but not really caring because it was well worth it.

"Thanks Sefie."

"What's wrong Z-man?"

"Z-man?"

"Just go with it."

"Ok then." Zell shrugged. He sat himself up and wrapped his arms around Selphie.

"It's Matron... erm, Edea. She's been sending Cid letters, but she's got the wrong slot number. Cid's is 23 and mine is 32, so the letters are coming to me. I know I shouldn't be reading them but... Well listen to them!"

Zell walked over to his dresser and fumbled through the top drawer, taking out five corsiva written letters folded neatly into thirds. He sat back down on the bed, thumbing through the letters looking for the earliest dated. He pulled one out of the middle and lay the others on his nightstand. He opened it and read in a low tone so no others could hear,

_"Dearest Cid,_

_I hope the new Garden arrangements are working out. _

_I wish so much I could be there with you, but you know _

_that things are still uncomfortable, what with me being _

_an ex-sorceress. I do miss you, but the well being of _

_the children shall always come first. I know we have _

_already discussed this, so you must have already _

_decided that this cannot be what this letter is about. _

_Cid, I do not know how this will make you feel, but I _

_cannot keep this from you."_

Zell turned the paper over, covering up a blotted tear marked on the page for Selphie's sake.

_"Cid, I am bearing your child._

_Love, Edea "_

Squall and Rinoa

As Squall walked Rinoa back to his dormitory, he continuously looked away from her, thinking hard about how she was going to react. He brought his hand to his head and strolled forward in silence. Rinoa stepped closer to him, feeling much more comfortable next to him.

She turned into Squall's dorm while Squall continued forth, still lost in thought. Rinoa's hand shot out the door and grabbed the ruff on his jacket. Squall stumbled backwards, then looked up at the numbers on the lowered vault of ceiling. _Oh _he thought, turning into the dorm. He bumped into Rinoa, but she stood there, gazing up at Squall with her brown doe eyes and a small grin pasted onto her face. Squall never ceased to be amazed by her beauty, and almost gasped. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a long kiss which she embraced, fingers flowing through his spikey cartoon pixel hair. She giggled and pulled her mouth away. Squall rubbed his hair, looking embarrased.

"S-sorry. I just-"

"It's ok, I just need to show you what I pulled you out of Xu's class for. I was actually surprised you didn't skip." She slowly rolled on the balls. (Of her feet you perverts!), then reached into her pocket, pulling out a frumpled picture. She handed it to him. It was a picture of him and Elone smiling on the beach. He was almost brought to tears, but his masculine mind replaced those thoughts with _damn, I was all hot, then she had to pull out a picture of my sister. _He attempted to supress a grin as he looked at the picture, and failed. Squall walked it over and placed it on the shelved headboard of his bed.

"I found it stuck in a book in the library. _Mastering the Gunblade._ The only people it was ever checked out to were Elone, not too long ago, and me. I'm not interested in it but it reminded me of you." Rinoa looked down shyly at her feet. Squall returned to Rinoa and wrapped his arms again around her waist. She looked up expectant at Squall, hoping for another kiss. Squall could not deny her this, and locked lips gently with her, breaking off to look at her. He had remembered what he had set out to do, but had doubts. He tried to get the thoughts out of his head, and just continue for the time, but his hand had slipped into his pocket. It embraced the velvet box as the thoughts ran faster and faster through Squall's until they were nothing but blurs. Now a new thought appeared- _What if she says no?_


	3. Chapter 3

((Ok, after this one, I'm going to twist it up and make it more interesting, like with more... I dunno, weird stuff. You'll see. Well anyway, if you guys don't like it, tell me (next chapter) cuz I am writing this for you guys))

Zell and Selphie

Zell ran over to the unconsious Selphie, fanning her. He grabbed the cold rag, still dripping with water, and wrung it out over Selphie's face. She spat out the few droplets that got in, and her eyes opened wide. Her jaw was so low that Zell had seriously thought she was some anthropomorph of a snake.

"You know what this means! We're going to have a sister! Unless we're unlucky..." She stood up and gave a big grin, heel popping up and gripping the invisible bar right below her chin. A shrill shriek that was not loud, but the kind only dogs could here had emitted from her nostrils. Before letting her get her hopes too far up, he told her he needed to read the rest of the letters.

_"Cid,_

_Is something wrong there? Why haven't you written_

_me back? I understand this is shocking, as I stated _

_before, but we need to work this out. -_

Selphie interrupted Zell

"You haven't given these to Cid yet!

Zell cowered back, looking desperately at the only escape; the door.

"I...I haven't had the... the chance." he lied, grimacing in expectance of a sharp blow. Unluckily, the blow had been verbal instead of physical.

"MY ASS!" her face was red and contorted. Zell gaped in astonishment at her fowl language, but it turned him on more than anything.

"I'm not reading ANY MORE of these, but we are going to march straight up to Cid, and YOU are going to explain everything, now MARCH!" Selphie's poorly manicured finger pointed sternly at the doorway. Zell put his finger up to protest, but thought better not to. He let his finger curl, and looked at Selpie like a puppy who was just caught digging in the trash. Selphie lips became taught and a dimple showed through. Soon she was shaking, and her lips spread against her will. She began to giggle out loud, so she stepped next to Zell and took his arm in hers beginning to walk- just to assure him she was being serious.

"See, you can't stay mad at this face," Zell smirked, leaning in the kiss her.

"It's not your face, you pomp!" Sefie harped, putting her hand up to push his face back.

"Edea's having a baby!"

"Oh" Zell abated disappointed, but still glad he wasn't being scolded.

They pressed on sternly in silence out of the dorm and to the entrance to Trabia garden. As they walked, Zell found himself thinking about the garden's. Put together, it was just one big garden with rooms scattered everywhere and chaos about, but it was oddly peaceful. When referring to each garden; Trabia, Galbadia, and Balamb, it was no longer in referrence to the different teachers and students and locations, but in refference to the three sections of the Garden. However queer it sounded, Zell could only think of it as _one big happy family._

Meanwhile, Selphie was desperately trying to convince herself not to read the other letters. Gazing around the Balamb Garden (once again, the previous Ragnarok), she saw a handsome young man in a tan coat, cowboy hat, and a warming smile, holding himself upright with a hand against the wall surrounding a blushing girl with her back to the wall and her books held close. She giggled, and Selphie felt a little pang of hurt from the inside, growing stronger as Irvine cowboy hat shaded her face and their lips locked. She felt no true attraction to him, but he was hot and she was jealous.

They silently walked hand in hand into the central office where Cid sat in the big chair, watching the endless waves of the ocean as the Garden drifted. Nina stood behind him, pointing out different things on the large control panel. Cid looked a little confused and pushed a green button, and the whole Garden gave a little jolt. Nina sighed and walked over to an announcement box. She flipped on a little switch, and overhead, the speakers gave the little dings.

"Please excuse the disruption and continue with your classes." Zell noticed that Nina was becoming much less outgoing in the past few weeks. Cid looked up from his table, a little embarrased. He noticed the two SeeDs and grinned.

"Oh good, your here. I was wondering if someone could take the to Dr. Kadowaki, she's moved to room 5 in the Ragna- erm Balamb Garden. The two stare in silence at it, and Selphie shoved Zell forwards. He smiled at Cid, hand behind his head. Slowly, he looked down, and dug out the notes. He set them on the desk next to the control panel and tried to run off. Selphie caught him and held him back.

"What are these?" questioned Headmaster Cid as he picked up the pile of corsiva-written letters.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinigami4986- imagine an upside down V then imagine Balamb and Galbadia at the two ends and the Ragnarok where they meet. The Ragnarok is the new Balamb Garden, Balamb is the new Trabia Garden, and Galbadia Garden remains the same. Although they are separate "Gardens" most still have classes in all three, and it is now one big connected Garden. Yah I know, and she is happy, but she's losing self confidence because he's never hit on her, and he's REALLY HOT! (c'mon, you've seen him havent you?) Thanx for reviewing every chapter, I really appreciate it.

finalfantasyangel- Thank you! You're so sweet

QueenAdreena- I know they should be longer, and I smack myself, I swear. My excuse-

I am extremely impatient, and have ADD. It's fun sometimes, but it brings about my unfortunate DOOOM! ((imagine- falling into a dark pit that never stops, but a big spiked floor falling directly beneath you, and you're face down so you're constantly inches from your death...)))

And you have to admit, that thing I said was funny. Well unless you're not as perverted as me... Anyway, my first critical review! We're making progress (lowers rectangle glasses and scribbles on notepad with extendable pen.)) Thanks!

Anyway, this one is more of a pull-together chapter, just so you know.

* * *

The Gang

Squall's hand came out of his pocket clutching the end of black kercheif. He wrapped it around Rinoa's eyes, and she smiled, cheeks reddening. He fumbled with the tie a little, finally breaking out his safety pin and pinning it together. He felt deep within his gut that he was going to screw it all up.

He lead her out the door and turned out, leading her to the pilot wing of the Gardens. Nina stood, sullen look upon her face. Squall had noticed that she had been rather distant lately, but it wasn't the time for that, because next to them stood Zell and Selphie, and Cid across from them, face growing disturbingly red as he looked over the letters.

_ "Who's been keeping these letters from me?"_ Cid hissed, face the color of beats and eyes that could pierce the heart of Ultemicia herself. Selphie hid behind Zell, honestly frightened like everybody else there. Zell stepped backwards, being careful of Selphie, and stumbled "I... I... um..."

_ SQUEAK _

The doors to the panel room creaked slowly open, and boots were heard across the tile floors. A woman with long, bright blonde hair over her shoulders and a pin in the back strode in, pink and black dress swaying with her body. She nodded to the headmaster, purple shades locked onto him.

"Headmaster, if you will calm yourself for one moment." she spoke smoothly and professionaly. "The Garden Comittee recieved these letters just this morning. Selphie, being an active member, came to give them to you. I can assure you nobody has been keeping these from you." Cid stopped shaking as he calmed down a little. Everyone took that as their cue to leave, including Nina. Squall had to lead Rinoa out. Once they were quite far down the hallway, Selphie tackled Quistis with and enormous hug. Quistis let her hug for a few seconds, then pushed her off.

"Selphie, tell me exactly what happened! Cid's pissed and..." she looked over at Rinoa. Then she whispered into Selphie's ear- _"Squall was going to do it tonight."_ Selphie hung her head, but Zell stepped up. "I'll tell you about it when we get back Quistis." And he notioned towards the dorms. They walked away, leaving Squall and Rinoa to themselves.

_ What do I do, what do I do? _Squall ran through his mind, while Rinoa asked questions. The squeaky door opened again and Nina walked out. She nodded to Squall, and he untensed. He saluted Nina uncharacteristically, then led Rinoa to the exit. He pressed the button next to the door, and it opened from the top and began to lower. Rinoa squeezed him lovingly, and Squall led them down the ramp, stepping down the final step, and lifting Rinoa into his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Galbadia Training Center

Ellone lifted the gunblade weakly, the tip pointing toward the floor. A young man in a white trenchcoat leaned against the wall and struck a match, lighting a cigarette.

"Never gonna do it that way, Elle. You need physical strength, and you ain't got it." He waved out his match and took a long drag from the cigarette.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be helping me?" she barked, dropping the sword-type thing. He jumped, and scorned at her. "Be careful! Besides, I never said you couldn't get it. Just said you ain't got it."

"Well than how can I do it?" she glared at him, one hand on her hip, another running through her hair in frustration. There was then a long, drawn out silence as Seifer stare out through foliage and past the bodies of a few ochus that Seifer had to discard of to reach this area. He took the cigarette away from his lips and said "Junctioning." Ellone's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. "But don't you need a GF for that? Seifer, you know that they're against the rules!" He stood and spread out his arms "You want to learn or not!" she gave a heavy sigh and looked away, angered. Her fist clenched. He spoke again-

"I found a new one the other day. Nearly lost my left arm getting it. I had Kadowaki heal it. She's suspicious about how I hurt my arm, but nobody knows about the GF. If you're interested, it's not like you'd ever have to use it, so it shouldn't hurt your memory." He stood as if indifferent. Then he eyed her. He popped back up and walked over to her. Seifer grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. "Trust me babe." with that, he drew his face in for a tender kiss which surprised Ellone, but she did not protest. She looked down. "Seifer, you know I'm seeing-" he put a black gloved finger to her lips. "Shhh." With that, he lifted her chin again for another kiss.

* * *

awww

Anyway, it started off a little rocky, but I hope you liked it! Review please!

Goky Felidae


	5. Chapter 5

(((soooo sorry. I have had so much homework and everything to do. Plus I got a little caught up in the plotline.)))

Shinigami4986- lol, yah i guess. i think i was a little unclear here, but he's taking Rinoa somewhere. Yah, that Ellone Seifer thing just came to me, but in my mind it was raining and that makes it a LOT better for some reason. Just think... ok you done?

Also, this does contain some characters from other Final Fantasies, but it is nothing about them, so it is not a crossover, just a cameo appearance.

···!Onward SeeD soldiers!···

Squall and Rinoa

Rinoa opened her brown eyes that were veiled by darkness and saw a beautiful sun-tinged beach. She gasped in aw, and Squall picked her up and carried her in his arms over to a table for two on the tide-line. He had been planning this for a while now and had made sure everything was perfect. He gently set her on her feet next to the victorian maple table and pulled out her chair. She blushed and sat down, pulling the chair in behind her. Squall sat down, and a waiter brought a prepared buffet of rose-garnished ambrosia salad and a tender, juicy ham. When the waiter left the food Squall and Rinoa ate their food, eyes locked on eachother the whole time. Then the waiter, taking their plates, turned back and cued a person standing under the awning of the little diner. They motioned somebody else, and a long haired brunette came out in a blue and black dress uniform, beady earrings, and a chordless microphone. A loud voice spoke from the awning, "For the lady of the night, Rinoa, this is Lenne singing _Eyes On Me_"

Rinoa brought her hands to her face and gasped, and the sun sank beneath the horizon. Squall stood up and put a hand out for Rinoa as the dolorous music began to play. She grabbed his hand and they danced together, Rinoa wrapped in Squall's arms, moving with the beat, and shedding slow tears. He didn't want for her to cry, but she was happy and touched.

The chilling song ended, and Rinoa stayed in Squall's arms, eternally greatful. He took her hand and walked her to the shore. They began to walk, bare feet sifting through the sand and tide. Millions upon millions of stars made their appearance known that night as they walk together. After a few minutes, Squall slowed his footsteps and turned Rinoa in front of him. He closed his eyes and leaned down for the most romantic kiss you can imagine. Then, as they look at each other closely, Squall lowered himself almost mockingly slowly down to one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. Rinoa began to shake in anticipation. Her head became beaded with sweat, and she waited in the seemingly endless silence...

Quistis, Zell, Selphie

After Selphie's long explanation, Quistis glared at Zell. Zell shied away to a corner. Then she spoke, almost releived that it wasn't worse.

"I'll talk to Nina. She'll get the Ragnarok to Edea's house, then all issues can be resolved. But we can't do it now. Squall is proposing to Rinoa tonight. It's going to be beautiful." She sighed as she stare off imagining the perfection of the moment.

Nina

Nina said goodnight to Cid for the night and set the garden to hoover. She walked down the dreadfully silent halls as her footsteps echoed monotonously. From behind a building, Irvine stepped, grinning that beautiful beautiful smile of his. Nina stopped dead in her tracks, face ashen.

"Hey Nina." spoke Irvine, saluting dreamily off his tan cowboy hat. Nina turned to run away, but Irvine grabbed her arm. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of me?" he asked concerned, but she struggled and bit him. She ran panicked down the hall and slammed the door to her dormitory, locking it securely. She was afraid of Irvine because a week earlier, after a garden party, he drugged her and took her to his house. Then he took advantage her as she was temporarily paralized. It's been on her mind ever since, and she was shaken to the bone by the thought of him.

The thing Nina didn't know was that someone was in the garden with an incredible power. Someone in the garden had the power to take the form of another, any other, and that someone was using that power to their advantage...


	6. Chapter 6

Shinigami4986- C'mon now, do you _really_ think Irvine, however perverted, would do that? I personally would probably enjoy it cuz he's shmexxy, but let's keep those thoughts to ourselves, yah. Anyway, it wasn't Irvine, so don't worry.

jayliyah- (i think that's your name, I don't have time to check) i like me cliffies! And i am slowly trying to make the chapters longer, but then it takes longer to write so... I'll procrastinate like always.

Ok, chapter 6, and the plot thickens...

_These things that I am doing, they seem to be... against moral code. I feel so wrong. But is it wrong to want something? Is it so wrong to do whatever it takes to get what you want? Isn't that what everyone does? Yes, I know I'm right. But I still can't help feeling wrong. In my bittersweet successes, I can feel that slipping away. I don't know what I am becoming, but I know that I don't like it, and I know that I can't stop it._

Trabia Training Center

The pitter of Ellone's footsteps echoed down the hallway leading to the Training Center. Her voice could be heard calling out for Seifer in desperation. The footsteps dissipated as she came to a slow stop at te end of the hall. She peeked her head inside the training center, but didn't dare step inside. She knew she was not very practiced at fighting or magic. Well, at least not offensive magic, or defensive, or any type of magic she really knew of. She wasn't even sure she should call it magic.

Her glance caught a familiar face- lean, pale complexion, whispey silver hair, and a sexy eyepatch to add to it. A sly grin creeped up on Fujin's face. The muscly bronze vest-clad thunder-man, being the tag-a-long he was, Raijin was present as well.

"ELLONE!" shouted Fujin, to which Raijin jumped around, shocked. Ellone shied behind the corner of the wall, shamed look pasted on her face. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, expecting the worst.

"Yo, Elle, how ya been?" Raijin greeted, raising a hand and walking over to her. Ellone looked at Fujin with a confused look drawn into her eyes. Fujin smiled. "EXPLAIN!" and Raijin flinched. He laughed and put his hand behind his head "Oh yah, Fujin tol' me everything. My ears 'ere ringin' forever after that, but i's ok. I've had my eyes on some-un else for a while anyway. Sorry Elle." he looked back, too stupid to try and determine how she would react, so he stood idly by with the expression of a tonberry. Ellone tackled him with a big hug and millions and millions of thank yous.

"So, who's the lucky lady?" she finally asked, feeling her gratitude had been shown. Raijin blushed but didn't answer. "TREPE!" rang a voice all around them, as if Fujin had gained the ability to throw her voice. Raijin spun around and gave Fujin a what-the-hell-was-that-about? look, to which Fujin smirked at. "NOT INTERESTED!" Raijin turned on his heal to Ellone and said "She likes me, she's just a li'l shy."

Because she was interrupted with a conversation, she forgot the initial purpose of her search for Seifer.

"Does anyone know where Seifer is?" her face regained the desperate/urgent look it had held before.

"INFIRMARY!" Ellone's eyes widened in shock and she ran away to the infirmary without waiting for the explanation.

Control Center

Instructor Trepe came in to the control center after her first class to tell Nina to go to Edea's house, but she was no where in sight. The frowzy brown hair which could only be identified as Cid tufted up over the back of the large black seat. As the doors creeked shut, the chair turned and Cid had a mischeivous smirk drawn across his face. "My my, dear Instructor, shouldn't you be out there fraternizing with your students at this time?"

Quistis cheeks reddened in dismal shame, but she ignored the comment, for she knew Cid was going through something dreadful. "Headmaster, I need to inform Nina of something. Would you happen to know where she is?"

The headmaster lifted himself easily out of the chair and stalked toward Trepe. "Well I'm surprised you don't know, Quistis. You've got your grasp on everything else around here. Think you own the place, don't you. Figure it out yourself, you fucking leech." Quistis gasped at Cid's comment, and his eyes were aglow with flames. Her teeth gritted and her nostrils flared. Her hand flew up and slapped the Headmaster across the face before running out the door, face buried in her hands. He looked after her, his hand now at his face, touching the blood that came from the wound caused by Quistis's ring. It was black as night- unpure and evil.

Irvine

Meanwhile in his dorm, Irvine had just woken up from sleeping in only his black boxers with lady sillhouettes. He stripped down into his nothingness and unponied his hair, aiming, and shooting with the small black band at a dark spot on the wall from many feet away. As usual, bullseye. He stepped into the shower and made it cold- he usually always had to in the mornings. He quickly finished, dried his nekki dripping body, and picked up a new ponytail holder by the sink. As he slipped on new white boxers with hearts- the ladies loved them- the dings of the announcement rang, and then the voice of Cid.

"GFs have again been made legal, and we are going to Shumi as we speak to pick them up. Thank you." And though Irvine did not know Cid that well, he was suspicious. The reasons were untold, and Cid _always_ liked to specify. Irvine did not have time to think about these reasons though, for all the time was being taken up in thinking about girls and how he would charm today's lucky girl. He decided it would be the first one he ran into, unless they were dead ugly.

So after getting ready, throwing on his tan trench coat, his brown boots, and his concealing cowbwah hat, he made his way out the door and down the desolate hall, where he just so happened to run into the _one _pretty girl he could no longer hit on.

"Selphie! How ya been?" He asked, staring ahead. He knew that if he looked at her he'd think those dirty thoughts, so he forbade himself. He found himself thinking- _Although, it's not like it would be that bad, she not my... _FULL_ sister.-_


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, i'm going to _try_ to make this one a bit longer, but I might give up earlier... or put it of...

PROCRASTINATORS UNITE!...TOMORROW! (( credit to m'good friend Yuki, round of applause please...why aren't you clapping...You're psycotic. HA cool. i think. i THINK. i MIGHT have just seen a heffalugershecat. funny thing is, i can say that pretty fast))

Shinigami4986- You're loyalty never ceases. That has been every chapter! ((that's at least a golf clap)). You are a model reader, and me's appreciate that. And I like my cliffies! ((defends with vigor and hot-dogs))

Infirmary

camera pans up. You see the desk piled with

papers and such, and black boots crossed on

top of the papers, splattered mud pasting both.

Then you see the full image of him- white

trenchcoat, black gloves, leather pants,

sun-golden hair, red scar between his

mischeivous goldy-greenish eyes, and an evil,

sexy smile crept upon his tender face.

_Cut scene and wipe drool puddle, ((please excuse the daydream))_

Ellone had made her way quickly to the infirmary, millions of worries flooding through her mind at every pacened step. Her tension had built so much that when she walked in to see the beautiful demon stroke, she let out a startled cry, almost making him jump. But his lips curled in mocking delight as he smirked at her sensitivity.

"I need to talk to you about-" she started, but Seifer interrupted. "About GFs, right?"

Ellone sighed and loosened her stance in the doorway. "Yah. What are you doing here?" She pondered, a little off topic, but out of actual interest. "I'm watching the office for Kadowaki. She won't be back for awhile, and we'll be... Alone for a while, so..." Seifer grinned and eyed her intently. She played along and strut to Seifer, bending down low and running her fingers through hair. "If you're not talking about gunblade practice, you're getting your dick cut off." And she smiled, patting his cheek. He gulped and crossed his legs uncomfortably. Even a bad-ass can be tamed by threatening his li'l or not-so-li'l mister, (In Seifer's case, I'm betting not-so-li'l mister). She pulled a chair out of an empty patient's room. "Now. I've concidered taking you up on your offer. But you have to promise not to say a word to _anyone._ Not even Fujin and Raijin. Can you promise me?" She stare him down, brown orbs filled with sincerity and yearning. She was going to forbid any sorceresses too, but she didn't know if that would be appropriate. Seifer tamed his grin, and nodded to her. "Yah Elle, I promise."

Squall's Dormitory

Under the blankets of a springy mass-produced bed, Squall Leonhart lay asleep, one arm over his head, one wrapped around Rinoa. Rinoa stirred, her head on his chest. When she noticed where she was, she sat up startled and looked down. To her relief, she had pajamas on, and Squall had on his boxers. She crawled out and covered the sleeping hero back up with the blankets, noticing the LARGE ring upon her finger. She felt a surge of ecstatic joy as she remembered the night before. She was a bit upset that he felt he needed to get her something so large, but she appreciated it none-the-less. What would Quistis and Selphie think? She glanced over toward the clock- 11:26. Then she leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips quietly and walked out. Her exitement would force her to tell all to her two best friends.

Control Center

Nina came into the control center a little late that day. She overslept, but not an appreciated one like most had, but because of a nightmare. Irvine turned before her into a dark vortex and consumed the world around her, and eventually, her.

She ran in and stuck the key into the start-up engine and sat down in the chair. _Click click click _she flipped a few switches and pressed a button. The stick shift had 5 slots- Auto, Manual, Hover, Drop, and Dormant. She took the shift out of slot 5, and into slot 1. They were leaving dollet for Balamb, then to Shumi Village. Zell had made a special request to visit Ma Dincht.

The headmaster watched from behind, smirking malevolently. He had no intention of telling her about Quistis. He was here to cause trouble, which most knew was very unlike the Headmaster. Very unlike him indeed.

He had already rummaged through every drawer of "his" he could find, besides anything in "his" room, which was locked by "his" keys.

Irvine and Selphie

Before he knew it, Irvine had his arms wrapped around Selphie, every intention of going further with her. Tilmitt, bewildered that Irvine had so suddenly warmed up to her, was too dazed to remember that arms around the waist was a sign of affection. When she flashed back, she found herself wondering why Zell was so important to her in the first place. Then the thought came to mind that she was happy with him, but was happiness really enough? She needed love, and she was just as happy when Zell was just a friend. But she didn't want to hurt him. But she shouldn't go out with someone if she didn't really want to. She only said yes to him because she didn't want to hurt him. She was tired of doing everything for others. It's time she indulged for herself. So she had made a concious decision to tell Zell and hope he wasn't upset, but until then, she couldn't lower herself and mingle with Irvine attached.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Do something." Selphie stumbled, pushing Irvine away with a blush. "Talk to you later!" she shouted behind her as she run-skipped off to speak with Zell.

Irvine turned back to his room- to verify the papers, or just to get another look at them, make sure his eyes werent deceiving him. He turned into his room, coat swaying open to reveal his man-titties! Muscly, tan man-titties. With neeplies. Little round man-titti neeplies.

It was initialy a project in Magic: A History. They were supposed to find out about their roots and see if they had any sorcery in their blood. While he did not, he found much more than he had planned. His mother- Freya Tilmitt. Father- Dave Kinneas. They never married, but Dave got custody over Irvine. Freya later bore a girl, but there was no information on them. It also says that the parents died, but gave no information on the children.

Irvine scoffed, reading the papers again, then crumpling them up and tossing them.

Room 221

Quistis was teaching a class of new-years about GFs. She had up a hologram of all the GFs which they were to go around and collect information on. Two GFs that none had heard before had caught everyone's interest. Little was known about them, but they were told to be either twins or lovers, and nobody knew if each was a separate summon, or if they worked together like the Brothers, who were currently playing rock-paper-scissors. These GFs were human-sized faeries with immense magick, and chaoticly mischeivous. The girl- Child Caydence was her name, sat on the hologramic floor with her legs in a W position and a naughty grin on her pale face. The boy- Hatien floated next to her, arms crossed and hovering in the air. All the guys were caught around staring down Child Caydence's tight faerie dress, and all the gals were gazing dreamily up at the faerie male that glared at them all malignantly.

But not long ago, unknown to all but two, Seifer had gotten a lift to the blood moon and had fought one of these GFs- Hatien. He had not even seen Child Caydence, and had no idea what was coming to him. She would find the one who had Hatien captive as a GF- hunt them down. Then, she would torture him out of them, and then kill them joyously with her partner. That was her plan anyway. But first she needed to get onto Lunatic Pandora and show the world how unchildish she could be.

Zell's Dormitory

Zell was locked in his dorm. He had just finished showing, so the black towel wrapped around his waist was wet, like his body which was also man-tittiful and neeplieful. Perty. He ran a comb through his hair thoroughly. He wanted to look his best for Ma Dincht. He was whistling to a song, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he checked his towel and walked out of the bathroom into the main room. Selphie opened the dorm and stepped in. When she saw him, she blushed and tried to conceal a smile.

"Hey Selphie! We're going to Ma Dincht's today. I want you to come meat her. Well, you didn't really meat her the first time we were in Balamb, so you want to come?"

At the time, be it phenomenon or miracle, Selphie decided to _not_ break up with Zell, but continue to look at his dripping wet body. "Sure Zell, I'd love that." She smiled, never once taking her eyes away from his man-titties, and that towel. Oh how she wished that towel would just go away. Run away towlie!

ps- as you can tell, I have obsessions with man-titties. I don't care if you do not approve. And if you ever find that I am leaving points out, please remind me cuz I don't remember much. And if you do approve of the man-titties, tell me, cuz I want to know.


End file.
